1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible pad, and more particularly to a method of making a flexible foaming member from a recycled material.
2. Description of the Related Art
For limited natural resource of earth, there are recycling equipments in every place, such as home, school, office and other places. The recycled wastes may be remade into many products, for example, papers, fuel and the like.
Typically, the recycled materials with single material, such as PET bottles, glass products, plastics, metal products and papers, are easy to recycle than composite materials. To recycle composite material, it needs various processes to separate different material in the composite material, and then pick up specific materials for recycling. In the processes of separation of composite material, many agents and solutions are added, especially for recycling expensive materials, so that more pollution and hazard materials are produced after these processes. To separate the composite material with metal and nonmetal, the preliminary separating process usually uses the different properties, such as magnet or concentration, of metal and nonmetal. After the preliminary separating process, however, labors are the main in the following processes. It wastes time and doesn't meet the economy need.
The conventional flexible foaming member, such as insole, Yoga pad, and the like, are made of foaming material, such as natural rubber. They waste natural resource and produce pollution in the fabrication processes.